livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Seuss' ABC
Dr. Seuss's ABC is the first Dr. Seuss Interactive Living Book, and it was the tenth Living Books PC CD-Rom from 1995, and now it was based on the 1963 storybook. Story The story isn't exactly too much a plot as it is Icabod and Izzy going through the alphabet and starting what begins with each letter. The click points mainly comprise of them stating what else begins with each letter, and occasionally there's a musical click point. The running gag in the story is a fastest yellow Zed named "Qunituple-Question-Mark", who keeps his name a secret until the third-last page of the storybook. Plot The ABC Was A Tricky Book Even The A To Z Was A Way To ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ Quotes :Ichabod: lines Hi, I'm Ichabod. :Izzy: And I'm Izzy. :Both: 'Welcome to Living Books! :-- :'Goo Goo Goggles: Greta gave me a great gift. :walks, and Goo Goo Googles shakes the gift, then the Grinch saw Goo Goo Googles, and the Grinch grabbed the gift :Goo Goo Goggles: The Grinch grabbed my gift. :Girl: Greedy guy. :-- :Ichabod: What else begins with A? :apple appears :Izzy: Apple. :eats the apple :Izzy: Annie Annie, Albert ate my apple. :Aunt Annie: Izzy Oh my! Albert's appetite is always atrocious! Albert Albert? Apologize. :Alligator: Izzy about eating her apple I am sorry. :-- :Izzy: 'What else begins with A? :'Ichabod: Ape, and Art. :ape drops down from the vine and paints a picture, then the ape takes the picture and swings away on the vine :-- :Aunt Annie: Alligators are almost always agreeable, aren't you, Albert? :Alligator: Absolutely. :-- :Ichabod: Earth. :elephant changes into a planet earth. :-- :Boy: a big bubble, then popping Boy, that was big. :-- :baby starts crying :Barber: a bow on Bow? :baby continues crying :Barber: the bow off No bow. :-- :Izzy: I know some other words that begin with C. couch appears ''Couch, ''cuckoo clock appears on the wall ''Clock, ''cactus appears in the corner ''and cactus in the corner. :-- : : :'Camel:' I'm Clyde the camel, as you can see. My feet and where my hands should be. Some call me crazy, but I'll say, "I'm very comfortable this way!" ''giggles ''Yup? :-- :'Ichabod:' ''turns crooked ''Crooked couch. :'Izzy:' ''turns colorful ''Colorful couch. :'Ichabod:' ''turns cozy with cushions ''Cozy cushions. :-- :'Ichabod: Can I have duck-dog do the dainty dance? :'Izzy: '''Dreadful. :-- :'Zed: out of the big I, then falling on the ground, causing a dent I almost injured myself. away :Izzy: He's hard to ignore. :Ichabod: 'I wish he'd identify himself. :the arrow to click the bottom of the dent with water drops to form back the line'' :-- :'''Jerry Jordan: Jenny and Jill are joking jays. :jay birds walk by :Jenny: 'I just got a ticket. :'Jill: What for? :Jenny: 'Jaywalking! :all giggle'' :'''Jenny: Surely you just! :jay birds leave while giving an applause :-- :Jerry Jordan: jam causes a splat on the shirt Jumpin' jiminy, jam on my jersey. wipes it off :-- :Zed: Let's learn about L's. the sentence to "Left lollipop. Lazy lion licks a leg.", then getting off of the sentence, then jumping on the lion :Ichabod: "Lazy lion licks a leg"? :lion licks the leg three times, then tickling, laughing, then yawning, then switching the sentence back to "Left leg. Lazy lion licks a lollipop." :-- :Zed: then getting out of the word "little" I'm not a mouse. What I am is a mystery. a question mark on his head, then running away :-- :Otis: 'I'm overjoyed, to play the oboe, at the opera? :-- :'Izzy: Look, there's Otto the otter! :Ichabod: Hi! :Otto: 'Hi. I've got onions in my overcoat. Onion? :'Ichabod: 'No. No, thank you. :gives the onion to Otis, then swallowing, then gulping, burping, then crying'' :'''Otto: Okay, I'm off to the office. :leaves, and they all wave good-bye :-- :Zed: out of the pink pot, drawing a big P P! :Izzy: 'Who was that pink person? :'Ichabod: 'He popped out of the pink pot. :big P disappears'' :'''Both: Peculiar. :-- :Ichabod: Pumping pools. :-- :Ichabod: Sammy's younger sister scowled and she scolded. little sister shows up. :words "shocked", "selfish", and "slurped" appear; and all those three letters begin with "S". :Sammy's Sister: Sammy Sammy!? I am so shocked! How selfish can you be!? YOU SLURPED IN ALL OF THE SODAS! NOW THERE IS NOTHING LEFT FOR ME! :little sister walks away in disappointment. She is still shocked or "surprised and mad". However, she unwillingly lets Sammy go with that one selfish mistake; just this one time. But also, she hopes it never happens again. :Sammy: his sister I should have shared. :-- :Ichabod: 'Time to say "toodleloo". :'Both: 'Toodleloo! :both wave and walk away'' :-- :'''Both: Until next time, Uncle Ubb. :Uncle Ubb: 'Until then. :-- :'Ichabod: 'What else begins with V? :'Izzy: 'Volleyball. :both begin to play volleyball, then bouncing around the screen, then falling down on the head, and then came disappearing'' :-- :'''Ichabod: again What else begins with V? :Izzy: 'Vibraphone. ''begins playing on the vibraphone :'''Ichabod: Very nice. :Izzy: Thank you. :-- :Ichabod: 'Vines is a various vegetables. :'Izzy: Vacuuming violence vegetables? :-- :Yak: Yolanda? Please don't yank my hair. For soon, I'm going to have nothing there. :Yolanda Yorgenson: Yes, Yak. :-- :Yak: I have a yen for yogurt and yams. :frozen yogurt in a cone and a candy yam appears. The yak licks his lips for his thought of yams and yogurt. Then he takes one bite of his think bubble of it and eats it up; as if he had yams and yogurt for real. :-- :Zizzer-Zazzer-Zuzz: 'This yellow pet is called a Zed. He has one hair up on his head. :'Zed: 'You bet guess I am he! The only pet that's starts with Z! :'Ichabod: 'So that'a who you are! :'Izzy: 'Hi! Happy To Meet You Mr. Zed? :-- :'Zizzer-Zazzer-Zuzz: 'I love Zizzer-zoof seeds. Ha! I could eat the zillion hour days. :'Izzy: 'A zillion! :'Ichabod: 'Zowie! :eating and gulping all done.'' :-- :'Ichabod: '''The Zazzer's cousin, Zizzer-Zazz –– taught had a play great huge zither jazz. :-- :'Zed: lines The End. I'm not done yet, but I'm going to play with some more words. Bye-bye, see you later! Characters * Firey * Leafy * Bubble *Flower *Spongy *Rocky *Ice Cube *David *Pencil *Tennis Ball *Blocky *Pen *Eraser *Match *Snowball *Coiny *Golf Ball *Teardrop *Needle *Pin *Woody *Donut *Dora *Puffball *Ruby *Book *Nickel * Fries * Bomby * Gelatin * Yellow Face * Bracelety * Liy * Roboty * Loser * 8-Ball * Stapy * Lollipop * Black Hole * Bottle * Basketball * Saw * Grassy * Cloudy * Balloony * Tree * Remote * Pie * Marker * Foldy * Bell * Firey Jr. * Barf Bag * Naily * Fanny * Lightning * Eggy Words Include * apple * alligator * acorn * anchor * accordion * ape * art * barber * baby * bubbles * bumblebee * bird * boat * banana * bow * bear * bike * bugle * bed * banjo * bug * blue bed * camel * couch * clock * cactus * crooked * colorful * cozy * cushions * carrot * candle * cookie * clown * can * cup * cake * cowboy * cook * captain * cone * dollar * drums * dinosaur * daddy * doll * doughnuts * elephant * elevator * entertainment eagle * Earth * exploding eclairs * eight electric eels * Ernie's elastic elbow * frogs * flute * flaming feather * friendly feather * flashy feather * funny feather * gift * grapes * geese * guitar * grasshopper * goldfish * green grapes * Grinch * grass * hungry horse * hay * hen * hat * house * hamster * hug * horrible hiccups * helicopter * ice cream * igloo * iguana * invention * Iota * insects * ivy * jack in the box * jack o lantern * jacket * kazoo * lollipop * lunch * limbo * laughs * multiplication * magic * muffins * marmalade * mail * meow * monkey * moose * nail * nickel * nut * noodles * numbers * onion * opera * pizza * pickle * popcorn * quartet * quarter * question mark * quicksand * radio * rock-n-roll rock * rambling rubber rock * rodeo * skillful skater * sodas * samba * tire * television * teepee * trumpet * tickle * untensils * undershirt * unicorn * uniform * volcano * vines * various vegetables * volleyball * vibraphone * vulture * Vermont * vanillia * village * villa * worms * woodpecker * ax * extra fox * Nixie Knox * x-ray * xylophone * yak * yo-yo * yen * yogurt * yams * yonder * zebra * zipper * zucchini * Zed * zips * zaps * zooms * zero * Zizzer-zoof * zillion Pages of Letters *1: A *2: B *3: C *4: D *5: E *6: F *7: G *8: H *9: I *10: J *11: K *12: L *13: M *14: N *15: O *16: P *17: Q *18: R *19: S *20: T *21: U *22: V *23: W *24: X *25: Y *26: Z Mini-games * Icabod & Izzy's Alphabet Song Trivia * Most of the dialogue is spoken either alliteratively or in rhyme. *When Izzy says that Acrobat begins with A, an acrobat doesn't appear on the screen. Instead, she does something acrobatic herself. *While Icabod was given his name in the original book, Izzy wasn't going to have a name until this software. * Other than The New Kid on the Block, this is the only other Living Books game where most of the interaction comes from clicking on the text. *Page I is the only first letter in the alphabet which only features just Icabod and Izzy. *From this title to Arthur's Reading Race, a Living Books Sampler was integrated into each product and the "A Random House/Broderbund Company Limited" byline uses a cleaner font. This byline is also used in the second Living Books Sampler. *It appeared in Adventure Workshop: Preschool-1st Grade, Tots, and Dr. Seuss Edition. *In the alphabet sing-along song, there's a hidden Easter egg by clicking, in order, S, E, C, R, E again and T, right after Icabod and Izzy sing the alphabet song. A man in a purple sweater appears and sings the first line of the beautiful alphabet song. * When Queen Quinella's queen shoes turned to ballet pointed shoes, she loved them and danced ballet on them. * When the mouse clicks on the big rock, it plays Rock-n-Roll music and Icabod and Izzy join in dancing to the music. After the music is done playing, Icabod calls the big rock a "Rock-n-Roll Rock". * In a prototype version of this game in the first sampler that was found on The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight, there were no differences from the real game besides by having no music or sound (which strangely carried into the other samplers with few exceptions) and having a man's voice instead of Icabod's voice announcing the title of the storybook. * In letter V, you click on Icabod for the first time, which gives you the volleyball, and click Icabod the second time, which gives the vibraphone. * This is the first Living Books game (until D.W. the Picky Eater) to support MHK files. * You leave the book when Izzy says, "Okay. Come back and play again!". * This Living Books game contains "ABC" instead of page numbers at the bottom of the screen. *This Living Books CD-ROM marks the first time The Cat in the Hat (from the storybook of the same name) makes a cameo. (He can be seen if you click on the first C as part of "C........c.......C" on page 3.) *This is the longest Living Book with 26 pages. Demos *Just Grandma & Me *Arthur's Teacher Trouble *The Tortoise & The Hare *The New Kid On The Block *Ruff's Bone *Little Monster At School *Arthur's Birthday *Harry & The Haunted House *The Berenstain Bears Get In a Fight Category:Living Books Games Category:Books